


Petites Histoires du Multivers

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inktale, Angst, Cute, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, PJ Daycare, Pacifist Frisk, Romance, Shoryshift, alternative universe, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Série de courtes histoires sur les différents mondes du multivers de Undertale. Des plus célèbres aux plus méconnus.





	1. L'esprit de la Meute [Undertale]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox

**Genre:** Fluff

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Frisk, le gang des chiens, des chiots OC

 **Paring:** Le couple de chiens?

 **Rating:** pour tous

* * *

 

Dogamy et Dogaressa étaient un couple parfait, pour beaucoup de monstres. Ils semblaient être tout le temps en lune de miel. Dans leur petit monde. Sur leur petit nuage.

_Éperdument amoureux._

_Toujours ensembles._

Ils vivaient, avec leur famille dans une jolie maison dans la forêt _(ils préféraient la nature au village, même s'ils n'habitaient pas loin non plus_ ). Ils se rendaient souvent au bar pour discuter avec leurs amis, boire ou jouer aux cartes, ou encore manger un morceau.

Ils étaient aimés dans toute la petite ville de Snowdin. Autant par leur caractère que parce qu'ils étaient dans la garde royale. Leur famille existaient depuis des générations. Ayant toujours les mêmes traditions. Parfois Dogeressa allait à la ''décharge'' et récupérerait livres ou objets qui l'intéressait, découvrant ainsi des noms et des histoires de la surface. Surtout des histoires de loups et de chiens. Qu'elle lisait à voix haute ou pour elle-même. Ce qui lui donna pas mal d'idée d'ailleurs.

Dogamy et elle pouvaient en discuter pendant des heures. En rire. Plaisanter et argumenter sur ce sujet.

Ils s'amusaient à faire des listes de noms pour leurs futurs enfants. Le plus dur fut d'en choisir six parmi toutes ces idées.

Leur famille avait toujours fait ça d'ailleurs. L'un des leurs, qui avait pour habitude d'allonger son cou, avait été nommé Falkor par ses parents (à cause d'une vieille cassette (avec un film dessus) trouvée au milieu d'un tas d'ordures). Et le dernier de la bande avait été nommé Mizar. **(1)**

_Pourquoi faire simple quand on pouvait être original?_

_Ils aimaient l'originalité._

_Enfin la plupart du temps en tout cas..._

* * *

Et puis un jour Dogamy et Dogaressa eurent une portée de petits. Cinq. En parfaite santé. Trois garçons, qu'ils appelèrent Hachikō, Capi, et Pollux. Et deux filles qu'ils nommèrent Dolce et Amber.

_Oui Dogeressa avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en lisant ce roman intitulé «Sans Famille», qu'elle avait trouvé à la centrale. Et des vieux journaux et magazines l'avaient éclairé sur des chiens célèbres, des héros pour les humains. Ou des journaux sur les étoiles._

Leurs chiots étaient encore petits et avaient besoin de beaucoup d'attentions. Les parents se relayaient pour leur tour de garde. Ils dormaient beaucoup, jouaient encore peu et ne pouvaient pas encore manger de nourriture solide.

_Ils étaient l'avenir._

_Ils étaient leur bonheur._

_Ils était leur joie, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient heureux de rentrer chez eux._

_Pour eux, rien ne valait une famille. Rien ne valait de retourner chez soi pour être accueilli par ses enfants._

Domagy dormait peu car , voulant laisser sa femme se reposer, il se levait tout le temps la nuit. Et insistait pour aller faire son travail à la garde royale. Afin qu'elle continue à prendre du repos, puisque leurs bébés avaient plus besoin de leur mère.

_Il ne pouvait attendre qu'ils commencent à parler et à marcher._

_Qu'ils commencent à jouer._

_Et à poser des questions._

* * *

Ce soir-là, Dogamy rentra, épuisé. Il ne savait pas comment avertir sa femme à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Car il s'était évidement passé quelque chose, de première importance.

_Un humain._

_Dans le monde souterrain._

L'alerte avait retenti. Undyne avait ordonné à son groupe de chercher dans la forêt de Snowdin. Papyrus était totalement excité à l'idée de rencontrer un humain. Et il était bien le seul. Ils avaient tellement entendus parler en mal des hommes que l'idée d'en croiser un était **terrifiante**.

Même si personne ne savait vraiment à quoi ils ressemblaient.

_"Ils n'ont pas de poils, excepté sur la tête. Ils n'ont pas d'écailles ou de plumes."_

C'était vague comme description. Très vague. Certains monstres n'avaient ni poils, ni écailles, ni plumes après tout. Tous portaient des vêtements. Comment distinguer leur cible si ils ne pouvaient les reconnaître, ou si ils ne connaissaient pas l'odeur d'un humain?

"C'est une que vous n'avez jamais senti' avait dit Undyne.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

_C'était facile de dire ça quand on n'avait pas un odorat super développé._

Mais les rumeurs se rependaient de plus en plus. La garde royale ne pouvait pas empêcher ça. Les monstres parlaient, certains impatients de sortir, d'autres curieux, d'autres ravis de croiser ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu...

Mais eux étaient découragés d'avance. Leur travail n'avait rien de plaisant après tout.

* * *

_Un humain._

_Tombé dans les ruines._

Doggo était terriblement inquiet «Mais si cet humain parvient à trouver notre maison, les chiots? Qu'allons nous faire? Il faut s'en débarrasser immédiatement.

\- Mon oncle, rien ne dit que cet humain est agressif. Il faut juste éviter de lui faire peur. Il ne faut pas qu'il se sente menacé. Ou il va se défendre. On ne sait même pas quel taille il fait ou s'il est armé ou quel est son âge. Rien.

\- Mais il faut son âme.» Intervint Doggo. «C'est le roi qui l'a ordonné.»

Falkor gémit, peu désireux de tuer quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Peu désireux de tuer tout court. Dogamy le gratta entre les oreilles. «Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne va rien nous arriver.»

_Mais les portes des ruines s'ouvrirent. Rapidement._

_Et Papyrus les avertit qu'un humain arrivait._

Mais ils ne virent personne. Le squelette eut beau prétendre l'avoir vu et avoir donné sa description, confirmée par son frère...ils ne trouvèrent _rien._ Même Sans sembla perdu à cette réalisation. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas plus que les autres (pour une fois).

La journée se termina sans que l'humain ne soit trouvé et les quatre chiens rentrèrent à la maison, épuisés par leur recherche. Des heures à chercher un humain qui semblait s'être volatilisé.

_Personne ne comprenait._

Undyne était retournée à Waterfall, épuisée et furieuse, frustrée et énervée de ne pas avoir trouvé sa cible.

Sans et Papyrus étaient restés un peu plus longtemps mais étaient retournés chez eux rapidement, tout aussi fatigués.

_Bref un mystère complet que personne ne comprenait._

* * *

Dogamy se précipita pour avertir son épouse des événements. Et resta planté sur le pas de la porte. La bouche grande ouverte. Totalement surpris et stupéfié.

_L'humain._

Il était là, si petit dans les pattes touffues de Dogeressa. Celle-ci lui avait enfilé une longue chemise et ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides, signe qu'un bain avait été donné. Les chiots dormaient sur un véritable petit nid de coussin et de couverture aux pieds de leur mère. Sauf Amber qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts et rivés sur le nouveau venu dans la maison.

L'enfant humain le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, poussant un gémissement de frayeur, des larmes envahissant ses yeux, il se blottit contre la grande chienne, tremblant.

Celle-ci, d'une voix douce, rassura «Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne te fera pas de mal. C'est mon mari et le père de mes enfants. Il est très gentil.

\- Ma douce, c'est un humain

\- Une enfant, blessée et malade.

 _C'est une fille?_ Le jeune père ouvrit la bouche «Mais...

\- _Blessée et malade_.» répéta son épouse, berçant la petite terrifiée. «Elle a à peine 7 ans.

\- Je...» Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler en la faveur de leur devoir, pas si un enfant était concerné. Le silence derrière lui lui laissait présager que le reste de la famille était là aussi. «Cela pourrait être dangereux de la garder...

\- Je ne donnerais pas une enfant dans cet état à la garde royale. Dogamy, je ne suis **pas** Papyrus, je **sais** ce qu'il va lui arriver si Asgore lui met la main dessus.»

_Ils savaient tous._

_Seul la présence de Sans empêchait les plus sages de dire la vérité à leur ami squelette._

_Et aussi le fait que ça le détruirait, que ça pulvériserait son innocence, que ça briserait sa confiance en son frère._

_Même s'il ne pouvait rester dans l'ignorance toute sa vie._

Il décida de tâter le terrain «Je ne dis pas qu'il faut la donner au roi...mais...

\- Tant mieux, car je ne le ferais pas.» Cette réponse était presque un grondement.

 _Comment lutter contre son instinct maternel?_ Dogamy savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. _Chez sa femme, celui-ci était bien trop fort._

Doggo intervint, alors que les deux derniers membres de la famille s'installait devant les roches magiques qui produisaient de la chaleur «Mais si **ils** la trouvent ici?

\- Ils ne fouilleront pas notre maison et vu son état, il va lui falloir un moment pour se remettre. Je ne pense pas qu'un os humain se répare aussi facilement que ceux de nos amis. D'ici qu'elle soit guérit, la tension devrait être retombée et d'ici là, on trouvera une solution.»

Le petite humaine regarda les arrivants, peu rassurée, même quand Domagy lui envoya un léger sourire.

«Très bien, nous allons au moins nous occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérit. On ne peut la laisser comme ça.»

* * *

 

_FIN (?)_

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris.

 **(1) Lesser Dog** a été surnommé Falkor et **Greatest Dog** a été surnommé Mizar.

Et pour ceux qui se demandent comment Frisk a été blessée...ben je suppose qu'un monstre l'a attaqué et presque tué.

Ou qu'elle est tombé d'une certaine hauteur...

 

 

 


	2. Brisure [StoryShift]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans était allé trop loin aux yeux de Papyrus....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de StoryShift mais je ne fais que m'amuser avec le concept.
> 
> Genre: Drama
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Sans et Papyrus
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Univers: StoryShift
> 
> Rating: Mention de mort.

 

* * *

_Du sang sur les fleurs d'or._

_La magie qui se dissipe, petit à petit._

"Sans"

Le roi de l'underground se fige. Ce qu'il redoutait s'est produit. Il a bien entendu, la personne qu'il ne voulait **pas** voir en un tel moment...est bel et bien présente. Il n'est pas seul dans cette pièce. Avait-il oublié de fermer la porte? Comment a-t-il pu être si négligent?

_Comment a-t-il pu ne pas penser à cette possibilité?_

_Cette personne vivait au château aussi._

Il ne répond pas, ne se retourne pas. Son âme tremble dans sa cage thoracique. Une sourde angoisse le paralyse. Que peut-il dire? Il ne peut pas mentir, son frère n'est pas idiot, n'est pas stupide, verra la vérité...

Mais il doit tenter de lui faire croire la meilleure solution.

Lui faire comprendre que c'est pour l'avenir des monstres, pour que lui puisse voir le soleil.

_J'ai fait ça pour toi, pour que tu sois libre..._

"Sans..." répète la voix, prenant un ton différent, teinté de peur et d'incrédulité. "Sans, c'est..."

La phrase s'interrompt d"un coup, comme si l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire. Un gémissement lui échappe pourtant, et des cliquetis prouvent qu'il tremble.

_La dernière personne qui devait voir ça._

_Celle qui devait restait ignorante de ces événements...était là._

_Avait vu ce qu'il venait de faire._

La trident dans sa main semble soudainement terriblement lourd. Une profonde lassitude l'envahit, comme une fatigue que rien ne pouvait chasser.

 _Cette voix._ _Il ne voulait pas l'entendre maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu' **il** le voit comme ça._

"Sans...Tu as..." Encore une fois, les mots se perdirent dans un silence glacial et lourd.

Le petit squelette prend son souffle. Autant qu'il le peut sans poumons. Et se retourne, sa couronne lui semblant soudainement trop lourde. Son frère le regarde, de l'incrédulité dans les yeux, de l'horreur...comme si il ne le reconnait pas. _Comme s'il est face à un dangereux inconnu._ Il fait soudainement froid dans la pièce.

Sa voix lui paraît hésitante, mais Sans finit par prononcer ce nom "Papyrus...

\- Sans...cet enfant...tu as..." La voix du plus grand est tremblante. Le prince du monde souterrain refuse de croire ce qu'il voit. Mais les faits sont bien là. Un corps ( _si petit, si faible_ ) sans vie. Du sang sur les fleurs. "Tu as tué...

\- C'est pour le bien des monstres." répond Sans avec fermeté, refusant de laisser sa détermination faiblir. "Nous avons été prisonniers assez longtemps!

\- ...

\- Pour briser la barrière." Il se justifie, il veut que son cadet lui réponde. "Nous n'avons pas le choix pour avoir notre liberté"

_Le regard de son cadet le crucifie sur place._

_Un regard qui le juge._

_Un regard qui semble lui demander QUI il est._

_Un regard qui le regarde comme s'il était un inconnu._

Sans prend une inspiration et veut se justifier à nouveau "Paps...Les humains sont nos ennemis.

\- C'est un enfant." La voix de Papyrus s'est refroidit, ses yeux brillent d"un éclat rouge mauvais, méfiant. Ses poings sont resserrés. "Un enfant qui avait une famille, qui voulait rentrer chez lui. Quel danger représentait-il?

\- Les humains nous ont enfermé ici.

\- Et en quoi lui, un gamin si jeune..." il montra l'être sans vie "...était-il responsable?" Il fait un pas en arrière, par instinct, quand son frère fait un pas vers lui, ignorant la lueur blessée dans les yeux de Sans. "Tu as tué un enfant innocent.

\- Un humain.

\- UN INNOCENT!"

Jamais sa voix n'a été si forte, si grave, si puissante. il sent sa magie déferler dans son corps. Le roi recule, angoissé, quand les blasters se matérialisent autour de Papyrus"

Mais il ne lâche pas prise. Il sait qu'il est dans le juste. il fait ça pour lui, pour son précieux frère, pour qu'il voit la lumière du soleil et des étoiles, pour qu'il soit libre."Papyrus, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix."

Papyrus fait alors un pas en avant, puis un autre, passant à côté de son aîné, sans lui adresser un regard. Et se baisse pour ramasser le corps sans vie. "Je vais lui donner une sépulture descente! Avec des fleurs pour décorer...il le mérite."

_Silence._

Papyrus tremble mais sa voix est froide, ferme, et plus adulte qu'elle ne l'a jamais été "Si tu crois pouvoir effacer ce que tu as fais. Tu n'es qu'un tueur d'enfant, et ça je ne l'oublierais jamais, je ferais en sorte que tout le monde le sache! Je ferais en sorte qu'aucun autre humain ne parvienne à toi. Je les protégerais du..." Sa voix flanche mais il se reprend "...tueur que tu es devenu!

\- J'ai fait ça pour les monstres, pour toi. Pour que vous puissiez voir le ciel, les étoiles, le soleil...pour que tu sois libre."

\- ..." Papyrus lui tourna le dos, partant. "Je ne veux pas d'une liberté si chère payée. Je préfère être prisonnier. Si toi ça te conviens, ça sera sans moi.

\- Je n'ai pensé qu'à notre peuple, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi...à t'offrir un avenir à la surface."

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Le lendemain, le prince Papyrus, frère du roi Sans, avait disparu. Sans laisser de traces. Ni où il allait, ni où il vivait.

Et les années passèrent. Les monstres ignoraient tout de la raison de sa disparition. Ignoraient beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs.

_Personne ne le revit pendant de nombreuses années._

Il ne restait qu'une chose de lui au château: une écharpe rouge, le premier cadeau que Sans avait fabriqué pour lui. Et une lettre. Quelques mots.

 **"Je ne t'ai _rien_ demandé!** "

* * *

 

Fin (?)

* * *

 

 


	3. Père [Inktale?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperjam se demandait si son père l'aimait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> 1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> 2) Ink appartiant à Comyet,
> 
> 3) Paperjam est à 7goodangel
> 
> 4) Gradient est à askcomboclub
> 
> Genre: Family
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Ink, Paperjam, Gradient. Mention d'Error et de Fresh
> 
> Paring: Errorink
> 
> Rating: PG

"Papa?" Paperjam entra dans l'atelier de son père. Son carnet de dessin à la peau. "Je peux te parler?" Il semblait agité, les yeux tristes, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Loin de son attitude enjouée habituelle.

_Il semblait avoir besoin d'aide._

_Besoin de parler._

Ink releva la tête "Bien sûr." Il tapota le sol près de lui. Son fils s'assit rapidement à ses côtés. "Viens-là mon chéri." Il continua son dessin bien qu'il soit totalement à l'écoute de son fils. Crayonner sur le papier était une façon de rester détendu.

L'enfant se laissa tomber près de son père, la tête basse. "Merci."

Un éclat d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux de l'artiste, mais il ne dit rien, afin de ne pas l'effaroucher.

"Tu dessines quoi?" demanda soudain le plus jeune d'un ton hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. "On dirait l'espace?

\- Outertale." expliqua son père, son fusain allant d'un bout à l'autre de sa feuille, rapidement, son talent se voyant à son coup de crayon parfait. "C'est un de mes univers préférés.

Le petit hocha la tête "Moi aussi. On pourra y aller aujourd'hui tous les trois, pour avoir les étoiles?

\- Bien sûr." sourit Ink, levant une main pour lui tapoter la tête. "On part dès que j'ai finis ce dessin. Je sais où manger ce soir. Vous allez adorer." Son sourire enjoué aurait contaminé n'importe qui. "On va passer un super moment en famille!

\- Merci." répondit le plus jeune, souriant. Puis son sourire s'efface et ses doigts triturèrent nerveusement les pages de son propre carnet. "Heu...Papa? Je peux te demander..quelque chose?

\- Oui?

\- Non rien. C'est pas important finalement" Il semblait incertain et hésitant.

Un léger silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par le son du crayon contre le papier blanc. Paperjam posa sa tête contre le bras de son père, le regardant dessiner.

"Tu as un problème Jammy?" Demanda finalement Ink, reposant son fusain. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils, le serrant contre lui, tendrement "Tu sembles triste. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- ...Dis.

\- Oui?

\- Père nous aime?" demanda finalement le petit, ses joues se colorant de gêne. "Gradient et moi? Et toi?"

_Ha..._

_Le sujet 'Error"._

_Evidemment._

Ink haussa un sourcil "Evidemment, pourquoi ne t'aimerait-il pas?" Il sourit légèrement "Il est juste maladroit en ce qui concerne les sentiments et les contacts physiques."

Paperjam eut une moue dubitative. "Il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec moi. Ou avec Gradient." Il ramena les jambes contre lui, toujours blottit contre son père "A chaque fois qu'il vient, il passe plus de temps avec toi.

\- Écoutes. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le plus affectueux...ou le plus tendre. Mais il vous aime...à sa façon." il n'était pas convaincu lui-même mais ne voulait pas briser le cœur de son enfant. "Il est spécial...

\- ...Père, je sais qu'il nous considèrent comme des anomalies.

\- Tout ce qui n'est pas l'univers classique est une anomalie Jammy." Soupira Ink, se passant la main sur le front, reposant son dessin. Son amant n'avait pas changé toutes ces dernières années.

Error n'était plus aussi extrême qu'avant, laissant les univers solides en paix, mais il se ruait toujours sur les nouveaux, comme un fauve sur sa proie. Et Ink avait parfois bien du mal à le contrôler, à le tempérer.

Le destructeur n'était pas intéressé par beaucoup de choses. Il avait un peu rechigné quand lui avait décidé d'élever Gradient et Paperjam mais il avait cédé pour le garder. Mais il avait bien été clair dès le début " _Tu es le parent, ne me demande rien. Je ne veux pas être un père."_ Puis il avait ajouté, gêné _"Je t'aiderais mais je ne jouerais pas à la famille heureuse avec toi."_

Et il l'avait fait. Il lui avait donné un coup de main mais n'avait jamais câliné ses fils. Avait parlé avec eux mais jamais d'affection. Sa peur d'être touché n'arrangeait guère les choses. Il faisait des efforts mais n'était pas un père affectueux.

Paperjam passa ses bras autour du bras de Ink "Fresh a dit que lui et toi vous vous étiez bien trouvé."

_Merveilleux, le parasite avait fichu le bazar en plus?_

Le gardien eut un soupir fatigué "Laisse moi deviner. Fresh a dit que seul quelqu'un sans âme pouvait aimer Error?

-...humhum." L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux."Mais ce n'est pas vrai hein? Tu as des sentiments!"

_Il avait peur que Error soit le seul qui voulait de lui?_

_Il craignait que personne d'autre n'ait voulu quelqu'un sans âme?_

Ink soupira. Il allait dire deux mots au parasite d'ici peu. "Ecoute...Error et moi c'est une histoire compliquée. Très compliquée. Mais je suis parfaitement conscient de mes sentiments. J'en ai, même sans âme.

\- Je sais..." chuchota son fils, enfouissant son visage contre le bras de son père.

"Error n'a pas eu une vie facile. Notre relation a mit des années à se construire."

_Je connais ses peurs, ses cauchemars et ses angoisses._

_Je le comprends peut-être mieux que personne._

"Mais j'aimerais juste qu'il me montre qu'il se soucie de moi, et de Gradient."

Ink ferma les yeux. "Je vais lui parler Jammy. "

_Il est sans doute temps de nous organiser autrement._

_Proposer à Error de venir vivre avec nous._

Peut-être le voir tout les jours aiderait leurs fils à construire une relation avec lui, peut-être pas une relation idéale mais une relation qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde.

"Papa!" Gradient apparut à la porte de l'atelier "Error est là!"

Paperjam soupira; mais se leva, suivit par son père.

"Allons y Jammy."

* * *

 

Fin

 


	4. Dessins [PJ Daycare]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperjam décida d'organiser une séance de dessin dans la garderie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox  
> L'univers PJ Daycare a été créé par Thegreatrouge  
> Cross = jakei95  
> Dream et Nightmare = jokublog  
> Gradient: = askcomboclub (?)  
> Paperjam/Bluescreen= 7goodangel  
> Geno/Error/Fresh:= loverofpiggies  
> Ink: = comyet  
> Reaper: = renrink  
> Horror = sour-apple-studios  
> Lust: nsfwshamecave  
> Goth:= nekophy  
> Palette:= angexci  
> Fell: = ?  
> Outertale: =?  
> Genre:Mignon, Fluff, Humour  
> Personnages de l'histoire: Beaucoup.  
> Paring: aucun  
> Rating: Pour tous  
> Note 1: PJ Daycare est une idée de Thegreatrouge. Paperjam est ses frères s'occupent des versions enfants des différents Sans

«Allez les enfants, montrez nous vos dessins.» déclara Paperjam «Et nous les accrocherons aux murs pour que vos parents les voient!»

Dream courut jusqu'aux adultes et montra son dessin, très coloré, avec un grand sourire. «Voilà le mieeeennn.»

Palette le prit «Ho c'est très mignon, c'est quoi?

\- Ben c'est la maison, avec notre pommier. Et puis maman, Nighty et moi.» s'exclama l'enfant en levant les bras. «Ce que j'aime le plus plus plus au monde!

\- Aww C'est adorable.» Gradient lui tapota la tête. «Et toi Nightmare. Tu as dessiné quoi?»

Le concerné tendit sa feuille, gêné.

Goth se pencha «On dirait…ton frère et toi? Mais on dirait que vous êtes seuls dans un décor sombre?

\- Oui.» il croisa les bras. Dream se faufila pour tenter de voir le dessin.

Palette pointa quelque chose «Et ça? On dirait des arbres brûlés!?

\- Oui un monstre a attaqué pour kidnapper mon frère et je l'ai protégé! Les arbres ont été détruits, mais il est plus important que des plantes.»

Pourquoi le monstre a une crinière touffue et est monochrome? Se demanda Gradient mais n'osant pas demander à voix haute.

C'est un peu déprimant cette terre désolée où ils sont les seuls êtres colorés. Songea Palette, attrapant Dream pour l'aider à voir.

Son frère est la seule chose importante pour lui alors? Pensa Bluescreean dans un sourire. Du moment qu'il est là, tant pis si tout est désolé ou triste?L'inquiétude se dessina sur son visage Est-ce qu'on devrait être inquiet qu'il soit prêt à tout pour son frère?

Paperjam tapota la tête de Nightmare «Bravo, ton dessin est très joli, on v a l'accrocher à côté de celui de Dream»

Palette réfléchit «On pourrait inventer une histoire avec ces deux dessins! Hein Goth?

\- Ho que oui…» répliqua son ami en se frottant les mains.

L'enfant suivit tendit son dessin, souriant «Voilà.»

Silence équivoque des adultes et adolescents.

Paperjam toussota «…Horror, c'est quoi ça?

\- …Un hot-dog.

\- Il y a une hachette.» Marmonna Palette, légèrement pâle. «Une hachette tâchée de sang…

\- …C'est du ketchup voyons.» Gradient se força à sourire au petit «S'il te plaît Horror, dis moi que ça en est.

\- C'est du sang.»

Goth toussota «Et ça ne ressemble pas à une saucisse ça…on dirait un br…»

L'enfant eut un sourire «C'est un méchant humain!»

Gradient prit une grande inspiration. «Va au coin.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est trop violent!»

Horror gonfla les joues mais obéit, allant bouder sur le banc dans l'espace "punition".

«PAS LE COIN!» Cria Lust, désespéré de voir son "ami" là-bas.

«…Fresh. C'est qui ça?

\- C'est monsieur Paperjam en robe de mawriée.» s'écria l'enfant, sautillant sur place. Un immense sourire ornait son visage.

Goth toussa pour cacher son éclat de rire. Palette avait la main plaquée sur la bouche mais son visage était coloré de telle sorte qu'il était évident qu'il s'étouffait de rire. Paperjam retint un soupir et força un sourire «C'est très bien Fresh.» il lui tapota la tête. «Et ça c'est quoi?

\- Monsieur PJ a dit que ze devais attendre d'être grand! Alors ch'est moi qu'est grand.»

Goth se retint de corriger ''c'est moi qui suis grand" car à l'âge de Fresh, ce genre d'erreur était normale. «Et ça?

\- C'est Error qui est mon témoin!»

Le concerné, terminant son dessin, s'écria «Je ne serais pas ton témoin!»

Fresh balbutia «Mais ze veux que tu sois là! Tu es le zeul qui puisse le faire. Geno voudra pas!»

Ink lui tapota la joue du doigt «Sois gentil avec ton frère Ruru!»

Croisant les bras l'enfant fit un «humpf mais si Geno ne peut pas, je le ferais.»

Les adultes sourirent. «Bravo Fresh. C'est très joli» déclara Paperjam en lui frottant le crâne. «Tu es très doué en dessin.»

Reaper tendit sa feuille, d'un geste fier. Les adultes regardèrent. «Ho tu t'es dessiné?» demanda Gradient en souriant.

«Oui! Je suis Hadès» il leva les bras «Le roi des enfers! Je suis le plus fort!»

…D'accord. Songea Palette «Alors…ce sont des chiens ça? Ils tirent…un chariot?

\- Mais non.» corrigea l'enfant en montrant les squelettes d'animaux «C'est des chevaux!» Il sourit aux plus vieux «Et ils tirent mon char! Comme dans la légende que Goth a raconté hier.»

Ha c'est vrai, il a raconté la légende de Hadès et Perséphone aux enfants. Soupira Paperjam, tâchant de voir chaque détail du dessin. Reaper avait fait quelques fleurs. Et un ou deux arbres.

…Dans ce cas..la personne avec lui sur le char? S'interrogea Bluescreen«Et là, c'est Geno?»

Reaper rougit «Vi! Je suis roi des enfers! Et il va être ma reine!

\- …JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE» Cria Geno qui attendait son tour.

«….Mon consort alors?»

Où il a apprit ce mot? Se demanda Alter qui s'était approché pour voir. En même temps, les adultes se tournèrent d'un coup «Palette arrête de rire!»

Goth souriait comme un sadique, écrivant dans un petit carnet «Et une autre histoire, une!»

Ink, timidement, tendit sa feuille. Sans dire un mot, il attendit les commentaires.

Error bondit sur ses pieds, abandonnant ce qu'il faisait, et avança d'un pas décidé vers goth, escaladant ses genoux pour voir le dessin. «Fais voir!» exigea-t-il. L'adolescent roula des yeux mais obtempéra, soulevant un peu le petit pour l'aider à mieux voir.

«Aww Ink c'est trop mignon.» S'extasia Palette.

Le visage du concerné devint couleur arc-en-ciel.

«C'est…magnifique. Tu es un vrai artiste!» commenta Paperjam, approuvé par Gradient.

Ink enfouit son visage dans son écharpe, terriblement gêné.

«Ho c'est mes frères et moi, et puis toi.» s'extasia Error. Il se leva sur les genoux de Goth «Personne ne dessine aussi bien que mon Kyky» cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Le visage du petit se colora encore plus.

«Ink est un zénie du dessin» s'écria Fresh, voulant juste être d'accord avec son frère.

«Montrez! Montrez! Montrez» Gazouilla Blue en bondissant autour des adultes.

«Oui Montrez!» fit Dream, en sautillant sur place.

Le petit artiste se jeta dans les bras de Gradient pour se cacher dans tablier, mort de gêne.

Error descendit de son perchoir et se précipita vers sa feuille, abandonnée par terre. «Voilà.»

Goth prit la feuille. «….heu mais il n'y a rien?

\- Ben oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Goth nous a raconté des histoires hier. Myko…lo…

\- Mythologies?» Reprit Palette, un peu inquiet tandis que goth se facepalmait à côté de lui/

Le petit hocha la tête «Ouais voilà et il a dit qu'au début il n'y avait rien. Alors voilà j'ai dessiné le début quand il n'y avait rien.»

…Silence très évocateur.

Il se moque de nous? Se demanda Gradient.

Fell sourit «Allez moi j'ai fait un dessin de grand!»

Je crains le pire. Songea Palette, clignant des yeux/

Paperjam prit la feuille. «…Red. C'est quoi ça?

\- Bah c'est moi. Mais je suis un samouraï!»

Depuis quand les samouraïs sont des manteaux à col de fourrure rouge? Se demanda Goth

«Et ça?

\- Ca se sont mes épées et j'ai trucidé les méchants. Comme dans le film que j'ai vu à la maison hier soir. Bam et bam.»

…Donc c'est du sang par terre? Se demanda Gradient, un peu inquiet qu'un enfant si jeune dessine quelque chose comme ça.

Ho génial…de la violence, ça faisait longtemps. Soupira Palette, la main sur le front.

Peut-être qu'il ne se rend pas compte que c'est un peu trop sanglant? Songea Goth, se grattant la tête. Faudrait demander à sa famille de ne pas le laisser voir des films comme ça.

On ne peut pas accrocher ça. Réaliza monsieur PJ, sentant une sueur froide. «Heu dis moi Red, les personne par terre…

\- Des abrutis à qui j'ai coupé la tête. Comme dans le film!

\- ….AU COIN!»

Lust s'approcha d'un pas fier et tendit sa feuille. Gradient la prit avec hésitation. Il craignait le pire. Et les autres responsables se penchèrent pour mieux voir. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, clignèrent des yeux et Paperjam rendit sa sentence: «….Au coin.

\- PAS LE COIN!» glapit l'enfant, les joues colorés. Horror eut un rire grinçant du banc où il était assit tandis que Red gonflait les joues de frustration.

Goth soupira «On ne devrait pas l'accrocher celui-là.

\- Comme on n'accrochera le dessin d'Horror qui pourrait choquer les plus jeunes.»

Ces enfants me font un peu peur parfois…

Cross courut vers les adultes «A moi, à moi!» il tendit son dessin. Gradient attrapa le résultat du travail du petit qui piétinait d'impatience d'entendre le verdict.

Pitié pas de truc de stalker! Pria Goth en se penchant vers le travail.

Cross est adorable, pourvu qu'il n'est pas fait quelque chose qui l'étiquetterait encore comme un stalker. Songea Palette.

Ils fixèrent le dessin. Et… la réaction tomba

«Aww C'est trop mignon!» déclara Bluescreen.

L'enfant eut les yeux qui brillèrent de joie. Dream revint alors en courant «Je peux voir? Je peux voir?»

Cross rougit, enfouissant son visage dans son col touffu. «Vi.»

Paperjam souleva le petit aux habits clairs et le laissa voir.

«Ho c'est toi avec heu…

\- Chara!» marmonna le petit artiste, gêné. «C'est Chara..

\- Oui! En dessous d'un arc-en-ciel! C'est super joli»

Le visage de Cross se colora totalement de violet. Et il rabattit sa capuche touffue pour cacher complètement sa tête.

Un arc-en-ciel noir, gris et blanc. Ca rend bien d'ailleurs. Il a du avoir du mal à le faire. Admira Palette, en fin connaisseur.

Geno tendit son dessin, l'air fier. «voilà ce que j'ai fait.

\- …Heu c'est quoi?» demanda Goth en tournant le dessin dans tout les sens. Palette se pencha par dessus son épaule.

«Ca ressemble à de l'art moderne non?»

Gradient le prit «Ca se regarde dans quel sens Geno?

\- C'est plein de couleur en tout cas. Mais ça représente quoi?» Demanda Bluescreen.

Geno soupira «C'est de l'art abstrait. Laissez tomber il faut une certaine culture pour comprendre.»

Espèce de petit snob. Pensèrent certains des adultes ou adolescents.

«C'est très joli en tout cas.» déclara Paperjam en souriant «Je vais l'accrocher à côté de celui de Fresh et de celui de Reaper!»

Stars (Outertale) tendit son dessin, souriant de fierté. Il avait dessiné des étoiles et des planètes de toutes les couleurs, certaines avec des anneaux arc-en- ciel.

«Tu aimes vraiment l'espace hein?

\- Vi! C'est super joli.» S'exclama l'enfant, joyeusement. Palette sourit et prépara de quoi accrocher le dessin.

Goth pointa un endroit où était dessiné quelque chose en forme de pieuvre. «Et ce truc rouge c'est quoi?

\- C'est la voie lactée!» Expliqua l'enfant d'un ton mi-patient, mi exaspéré de quelqu'un qui sait à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas.

«Mais pourquoi elle est rouge? La voie lactée est blanche. C'est pour ça qu'elle a ce nom d'ailleurs.

\- Blanche comme du lait.» Lança Alter qui jouait avec Melon plus loin.

«LAIT» scanda Cross depuis sa place. «On peut avoir du lait au choco maintenant?

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure.» Répliqua Paperjam.

Stars expliqua «Je sais qu'elle est blanche la voie lactée!» il leva un doigt, comme un savant expliquant sa théorie «Mais elle a le goût de framboise!»

Tous les adultes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

«MAIS C'EST VRAI!» glapit l'enfant, les joues colorées de gêne.


	5. Saint-Valentin [PJ Daycare]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était la Saint-Valentin, même à la Garderie de Paperjam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Même disclaimers qu'au chapitre précédant
> 
> Genre:Mignon, Fluff, Humour
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Beaucoup.
> 
> Paring: aucun
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note : PJ Daycare est une idée de Thegreatrouge. Paperjam est ses frères s'occupent des versions enfants des différents Sans

«Le 14 février. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le monde en a fait une fête des amoureux.» signala Goth en enfilant son tablier. «Je veux dire à la base Saint Valentin était un type qui serait mort en ma…

\- Goth, s'il te plaît. Ne dis pas ça devant les enfants. Ils sont excités depuis qu'on a parlé de cette tradition du Japon de donner des chocolats à ceux qu'on aime.

\- Il n'y a que nous là Palette.»

L'artiste toussota «Je…je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de massacres et de martyrs.»

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire «Très bien. Tu penses que Paperjam a vraiment passé des heures à préparer des petits paquets selon les goûts des enfants?» Ils se regardèrent, songeant aux difficultés selon certains de leurs protégés.

«…Il est très dédié à son travail.»

* * *

Ils préparèrent la pièce, et attendirent l'arrivée des enfants. Palette passa rapidement un coup de balais pour éviter la poussière.

Son ami vérifia la propreté de la vaisselle et de l'évier «Il va y avoir des drames.

\- Mais non Goth, ne vois pas les choses en noir.» Lança Bluescreen, terminant de vérifier la salle de jeu. «Ils vont bien s'amuser.

\- Non mais ces enfants sont forts pour faire ça.»

Paperjam eut un rire maladroit, terminant de mettre une guirlande «Je vais préciser qu'ils doivent seulement donner aux autres enfants.

\- Ca vaut mieux frérot.» signala Gradient, vérifiant le frigo. «J'aimerais éviter les torrents de larmes.

\- Tu fais la paire avec Goth comme oiseau de mauvaise augure toi. Tout va bien se passer.»

* * *

«J'ai fait des chocolats pour tous le monde. Je les ai mis dans des petits paquets» Paperjam sourit aux enfants qui le regardaient avec passion (et aussi avec gourmandise). «Je vais vous appeler chacun votre tour et vous en donner un. Vous le donnerez à quelqu'un que vous aimez beaucoup.»

Il leva un doigt.

«Mais attention. Tout le monde doit en avoir d'accord?

\- Oui monsieur PJ!» lancèrent en cœur les enfants.

 _La guerre est déclarée,_ songea Gradient, tenant le carton de chocolats derrière son frère aîné. _Je vais peut-être mettre les points sur les i avant que ça ne commence_ Il décida donc de rajouter «Et pas de bousculade! Si quelqu'un se comporte mal, il ira au coin!

\- Oui monsieur Gradient!»

* * *

Cross serra les poings. Enfin son jour était venu. Il allait pouvoir donner des friandises à son sempai! Ses yeux brillèrent. Il allait se faire remarquer par son idole.

_Sempai va me sourire aujourd'hui!_

_Sempai va savourer ce que je vais lui donner._

«Cross a l'air très excité» ricana Palette, regardant le petit squelette monochrome. «Et très impatient.» C'était facile de deviner à qui il voulait les donner.

_Même s'il avait un concurrent sérieux._

Nightmare, lui, se sentant observé, semblait sur la défensive. «Il me regarde encore, je le sens!

\- Je ne sens rien grand frère.» Fit Dream, acceptant de lui tenir la main «Ne t'en fais pas! Je vais te protéger!

\- Tsss C'est..mon travail ça.» Répliqua son jumeau en prenant un air gêné, malgré son malaise de se sentir observé.

* * *

Goth donna son paquet à Fresh qui frétillait sur place «désolé mon petit, les enfants ne peuvent pas les donner aux adultes. Juste aux autres enfants!»

_Ainsi on éviterait les crises, selon Gradient._

_Tous les adultes croisaient les doigts pour que ça marche._

Fresh sembla se dégonfler de déception. «D'accord.» bafouilla-t-il d'une petite voix, cherchant ses frères des yeux. Ceux qu'il aimait le plus ici. Il donnerait ses friandises à l'un des deux.

Une fois que tous les enfants eurent chacun son sachet, Paperjam claqua des mains. «Allez-y, donnez vos chocolats à la personne de votre choix.»

Palette souffla «J'espère que ton ' _'tout le monde doit en avoir'_ ' va marcher et qu'on ne va pas avoir certains avec pleins de chocolats ou d'autre avec rien du tout.

\- J'ai du rab. Et pour ceux qui en auront trop, je donnerais le surplus aux parents.» expliqua le propriétaire des lieux, souriant devant les enfants qui s'amusaient.

Goth les rejoignit: «Je sens venir le drame pour certains. Pas toi Palette?

\- Ne pariez pas là dessus vous deux.» gronda Bluescreen, roulant des yeux.

* * *

Cross se précipita vers son sempai. Sauf que Dream le prit de vitesse. «T…tiens grand frère. Du chocolat noir. Monsieur PJ a dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sucre.» il rougit «Parce que tu es le plus important pour moi.»

Nightmare le prit «Merci frérot.» il sourit quand son jumeau se jeta dans ses bras. «Et prends les miens aussi.»

Cross resta figé sur place, son paquet lui glissant des mains «Se…Sempaï»

Palette le rejoignit et lui tapota l'épaule «Désolé mon petit, tu ne peux pas battre son frère.

-…Sempai.

\- Peut-être dans quelques années…» Le jeune artiste savait qu'à cet âge, les jumeaux laissaient rarement un inconnu entrer dans leur univers. Même si Dream avait quelques amis, Nightmare lui restait méfiant. Ils étaient à un âge où l'autre était plus important que le reste, et le petit Cross n'avait pour le moment aucune chance de se mettre entre eux.

«Et si tu trouvais quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Ink a déjà Error.» Grogna Cross, serrant son paquet dans ses mains.

«Et bien cherche. Donne ton paquet à quelqu'un qui n'a rien eu et fais toi un nouvel ami!

\- D'accord!» Fit le petit en se redressant et repartant.

* * *

Fresh lança un regard plein de regret à monsieur PJ et se tourna vers son frère aîné, courant vers lui juste pour voir Ink, son visage aux couleur de l'arc en ciel, tendre son paquet à Error.

«T..Tiens Ruru c'est pour toi.» Il bafouilla «Parce que tu es le plus important pour moi.»

Rougissant le concerné bafouilla «Et ça…c'est pour toi.» il ouvrit le sachet et tendit un chocolat à SON ami «Fais haaa!»

Riant, le petit artiste fit de même sous le regard attendris des adultes, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir proposé aux parents de faire un album photo des fêtes à la crèche.

* * *

«Fresh?» S'enquit Palette en remarquant le petit «Tu n'as toujours trouvé personne?

\- Je chewche Geno» bafouilla le petit, complètement perdu «Tu chais où il est?»

L'adolescent chercha des yeux au milieu de la troupe d'enfants et remarqua l'aîné de la fratrie en train de parler avec son meilleur ami. Il fit un geste à Goth qui comprit aussitôt. Se levant, il se faufila et attrapa Reaper, le soulevant et l'emmenant loin de sa cible.

«Hey!» S'énerva -à juste raison- le concerné «J'allais donner mes choco!

\- Chhhut!» Fit Goth, lui signifiant de se taire. «Pense à Fresh, il ne sait pas à qui donner les siens. Il veut les donner à son grand frère. Tu peux bien lui céder la place?»

Celui en cape noire gonfla les joues, mécontent «si c'est pour Fresh.» marmonna-t-il à contre cœur. Il regarda son sachet «à qui je les donne du coup moi?

\- Et bien à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas eu?»

Reaper sauta des bras de Goth «Je vais me débrouiller d'abord!»

* * *

Fresh repéra son frère. Et sourit: il était seul. Personne ne lui en avait donné. Geno par contre semblait un peu perdu. Pourquoi Goth avait-il embarqué Reaper comme ça? Il allait lui donner ses chocolats!

«Geno» s'exclama le petit dernier de la famille en courant vers son frère «C'est pour toi.» il lui tendit son sachet «Pazque je t'aime grand frère!»

Geno eut un sourire attendrit. «Aww. C'est trop mignon Fresh.

Ouais ze suis arrivé premier!» Fresh sautillait de joie. «Perzonne n'a eu mon frère avant moi!»

Le petit squelette remarqua Goth qui levait le pouce comme pour dire ' _'bien joué_ ". Donc Fresh n'avait trouvé personne et aurait probablement été en larmes si Reaper n'avait pas été pris par l'adolescent et éloigné.

* * *

Reaper, d'ailleurs, un peu frustré par son échec. _Mais pour éviter les larmes du petit, il était prêt à se sacrifier._ Il passa près d'un Cross amorphe qui continuait à regarder Nightmare en train de jouer avec son frère.

«T'as loupé ton coup aussi?

\- Sempai.»

Rajustant sa cape, Reaper lança «Ne mange pas tes chocolats hein! Ce serait de la triche.» Il regarda autour de lui. Blue poursuivait Swapfell, qui criait qu'il allait garder les siens. Lust avait offert les siens à Horror qui le poursuivait avec son couteau (en plastique, il espérait). Il chercha des yeux une cible et finit par se décider pour Cloud.

* * *

Cross décide de ne pas se décourager et s'approcha des jumeaux qui semblaient dans leur bulle.

«Tu veux goûter Dream?

\- Oui!» Il sortit l'un des siens «Et tu veux goûter un des miens?

\- ….d'accord.» il tendit son chocolat. «Allez prends-le.

\- Haaaaaaaa!»

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers la droite, où Cross se tenait, la bouche ouverte. Nightmare cligna des yeux… «Je parlais à mon frère.»

Le petit squelette monochrome sembla se dégonfler «Mais sempai…»

(En arrière plan, Palette essayait de ne pas rire. Paperjam était trop occupé à prendre le couteau - _finalement bien réel-_ d'Horror, alors que Gradient tentait de faire descendre Lust du perchoir où il s'était réfugié.)

Cross eut une moue frustrée et engloutit ses chocolats.

_Puisque sempai n'en voulait pas, il les mangeait._

On lui tapota l'épaule. il se retourna. Dream le regardait "Heu…J'en ai un peu trop, tu veux mon dernier?"


	6. Cauchemar [Dreamtale]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même Nightmare faisait des cauchemars...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox  
> \- Dreamtale/Nightmare n'est pas à moi mais à Joku
> 
> Genre: Angst  
> Personnages de l'histoire: Nightmare. Mention de plusieurs autres.  
> Paring: Aucun  
> Rating: Pour tous

_Une attaque. Rapide et violente. Mais ça ne lui fait pas peur, il a une vie infinie. Il va gagner, il le sait._ _Il rejette cet attaquant d'un coup de tentacule, le projetant contre un arbre plus loin._

_Il se retourne pour se battre contre un autre adversaire. Tout est confus._

_Une attaque à distance le frôle, provoquant un souffle assez fort pour l'expédier au sol enneigé._ _Il se relève, repoussant un ennemi. Et enregistre l'attaque surprise venant sur la gauche. Trop tard. L'attaquant est trop proche, l'arme aussi. Il ne peut pas échapper à ce coup. Il a un gloussement, sachant qu'il ne risque rien. Il a des point de vie infinis après tout._

_Il n'a pas le temps d'éviter..._

_...Le coup va le frapper._

_Ça_ _va faire mal. Mais ça ne va pas le tu.._

_"NON!" cria une voix proche de lui. Trop reconnaissable._

_Une silhouette se dressant devant lui, bras écartés. Une vague de peur venue du plus profond de lui l'envahit "Pousse-toi IDIOT! Je ne risque ri..._

_\- Arrêtes!" Hurla quelqu'un plus loin. "Ne restes pas là!"_

_Une de ses tentacules claque. Il doit écarter Dream. Rapidement. Immédiatement._

_Trop tard. Il n'a pas le temps._

_Le coup frappe. Un cri de douleur retentit, comme un glas terrifiant. Il se pétrifié, son oeil écarquillé. Son âme s'est figée dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps, une frayeur profonde, l'envahit. Sa main se tend, sans qu'il s'en rende compte._

_Le silence qui suit est terrible. Un silence de mort. Un silence glaçant._

_Tout le monde se fige. Horrifié. La personne ayant attaqué est le seul à ne pas baisser son arme. Un sourire ironique et cruel se dessina sur son visage._

_La personne qui a protégé vacille Nightmare, et s'écroule dans ses bras, presque inconscient. Des perles de sueur coule sur son visage d'un blanc neigeux. Ses os semblent perdre de la poussière ici et là._

_"DREAM!"_

_Nightmare serre les dents, regardant la personne dans ses bras._ _"Idiot, espèce d'idiot!" siffle-t-il, les yeux brûlants de fureur. "Je ne peux pas être tué comme ça."_

_Un rire faible secoue son frère. "Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter...je n'ai pas réfléchis." Un faible sourire "Je t'ai vu en danger. J'ai eu peur pour toi..."_

_Il serre les dents "Comment oses-tu être si inconscient? Tu..." Son souffle se fige "risquer ta vie, après tout ce que je t'ai fais!_

_\- Héhé...Je ne peux pas te détester._

_\- Iidiot."_

_La poussière se repent sur ses bras et dans la neige, petit à petit._

_"Avant de...disparaître._

_\- Ne parles pas._

_\- Je voulais te dire..Je te pardonne Nighty, et je voulais aussi que tu sache que...je t'aime mon frère."_

_Son jumeau perd de plus en plus de poussière._

_Son âme tremble en lui._

_Et bientôt, il n'a plus rien dans les bras._

_Tout d'abord il ne ressent rien. Puis il sent un vide en lui. Un sentiment d'horreur. Un sentiment de solitude atroce. Puis vient une rage brûlante, violente. Il relève un oeil meurtrier sur le responsable._

_Fureur brûlante._

_"TU VAS MOURIR!"_

_L'attaquant est réduit en charpie._

* * *

Il se réveilla d'un coup. Son âme vibre derrière ses côtés. Il reprend son souffle, sentant ses mains qui tremblaient contre le drap. Quelque chose coula sur sa joue quand l'image, gravée dans son esprit, de Dream tombant en poussière.

Il se retint de vérifier la présence de quelque chose de gris sur ses mains et bras. C'était stupide. C'était juste des images dans sa tête. C'était stupide. Il n'avait rien sur ses doigts.

Non évidement qu'il n'y avait rien. Il était bien vivant donc Dream était vivant. Evidemment.

_Et cet idiot ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement, n'est-ce pas?_

Sa tension se calme et il reprit son souffle. "C'est la première fois que je fais un rêve comme ça.." Il se massa les tempes. Poussant un profond soupir. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas dormit longtemps.

"Un stupide cauchemar" souffla-t-il, d'un ton exaspéré. "Rien de plus" Il rejeta sèchement la couverture. "Cela ne veut rien dire."

_Comme c'est ironique qu'il en fasse..._

_Pourquoi un rêve sur la mort de son frère? Pourquoi cela lui avait-il fait un tel effet? Pourquoi avait-il tant souffert dans ce songe?_

Il se leva, se mettant à marcher dans les couloirs de son château. Mains dans les poches, il errait vers sa salle du trône. "Vraiment Dream, tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie même quand je dors"

_Pourquoi?_

Il détestait son frère, il ne le voulait plus dans son chemin. Il voulait se débarrasser de lui. Qu'il ne l'empêche plus de semer la négativité dans le monde. Qu'il le soit plus dans ses jambes

 _Mais le tuer?_ Non il avait toujours tenté de le capturer. _Jamais de l'éliminer réellement. il avait fait mine de le faire devant Cross, ayant décidé de le téléporter dans son château, sentant les hésitations du combattant._

Mais dans ce rêve...il se brisait de colère et de rage en sentant son frère mourir.

_Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?_

Il fit les cents pas dans sa salle du trône, ayant une sacrée migraine. "...Pourquoi ces émotions en le voyant disparaître?"

_Pourquoi cette douleur?_

_Pourquoi cette rage?_

_Pourquoi ce vide?_

Après plusieurs heures de cogitation, il parvint à une seule conclusion et appela ses serviteurs. Dust, Killer et Horror arrivèrent rapidement.

"Hey Boss" fit le premier "T'es tombé sur lit."

Un regard noir lui fit ravaler son sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire boss?

\- Nous allons capturer Dream." Décida l'être de la négativité.

_Le meilleure moyen que son rêve ne se réalise pas._

_La meilleure façon d'assurer SA survie._

_N'est-ce pas?_


	7. Prière à l'Etoile [NightStar's Story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La magie pouvait faire beaucoup de choses...  
> ...même les plus incroyables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> 1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> 2) Dream appartient à Joku
> 
> 3) La bébé est à moi.
> 
> Genre: Family
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Dream et mon OC
> 
> Paring: CrossxDream
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Note: Après maintes réflexions, je réalise que relier les Jumeaux de la Nuit à l'histoire de NightStar me pose beaucoup de PROBLÈMES, surtout au niveau de la chronologie.
> 
> Certains enfants plus vieux que lui n'étaient pas nés par exemple (Paperjam, Incubux, Faith...)
> 
> Donc les deux histoires sont désormais indépendantes.
> 
> Je referais un épilogue spécial Dream plus tard ^^
> 
> Note 2 NightStar est à moi. Vu que je n'ai pas vraiment fini de le travailler. Je ne le "prête" pas pour le moment. Désolée. Aussi NightStar est le fils de Dream. Il n'a pas d'autre parent: Ni Cross, Ni Ink, Ni Blue. Personne. Dream l'a fait tout seul.

Dream ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement seul. Les jours passés près de son frère...et maintenant la solitude.

_Ce n'était pas facile._

_C'était un poids si lourd à porter._

_Si difficile à accomplir seul._

Il regarda le ciel, les étoiles qui fendaient l'air...cette colline était toujours un point d'observation du ciel qu'il appréciait. Il aimait y passer de longs moment à regarder le ciel.

Un endroit parfait pour rêvasser. Pour réfléchir. Avant de dormir. Avant de repartir pour aider les gens, avec ou sans ses amis. Et puis il avait tellement de choses dans la tête à cet instant.

Il ne pouvait par fermer l'œil. Il pensait à trop de choses. Beaucoup trop.

Des traînées traversèrent le ciel. De longues traînées claires dans la voûte céleste sombre. Il se souvint soudain des légendes de son enfance. " _Si tu vois une étoile filante, fais un vœu" Q_ ui lui avait dit ça? Il ne se souvenait pas. C'était vague. Sans doute un humain de son monde d'origine, une personne de passage peut-être.

_Un vœu._

_Un souhait_

Quelque chose qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Qu'il voulait plus que tout. Un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais partagé tant il lui paraissait utopique.

Son frère? Un simple vœu n'allait pas le sauver de sa corruption. Jamais. Il faudrait plus qu'un mythe, même si cette magique existait. Elle n'était surement pas assez puissante pour agir sur son jumeau corrompu.

Mais il voulait tellement...demander quelque chose.

_Il savait ce qu'il désirait:_ _Ne plus être seul._

Sa relation avec Cross était très importante pour lui puisqu'ils avaient eu trois enfants mais il avait toujours un manque en lui. Un vide douloureux qui ne se comblait pas.

Quelques baisers ne voulaient rien dire pour des êtres vivants aussi longtemps qu'eux. Et puis il aurait toujours cette peur: _et si son aura était en cause?_

_Il était seul._

_Seul._

_Avec l'incertitude._

Il savait que c'était faux pour Ink ou pour Blue, ses meilleurs amis. _Mais pour les autres? Les personnes qu'il aidait, croisait chaque jour?_

_C'était vrai._

_Certainement vrai._

_Et pour Cross?_ Oui Cross n'avait pas besoin de l"aura pour l'aimer.

Il **savait** que Blue et Ink n'étaient pas affectés. Ink n'avait pas d'âme après tout...et Blue était...Blue.

Mais ils avaient leur vie à côté, son rôle gardien du multivers pour l'un et sa famille pour l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas leurs demander de sacrifier tout pour rester avec lui.

Même si Ink passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. L'artiste était terriblement seul lui-aussi. il n'avait pas de famille, pas de monde (excepté si la doddle sphère pouvait être considérée comme un univers) et oubliait les amitiés éphémères (fichus problèmes de mémoires). Même si il pouvait les lui rappeler avec ses pouvoirs..

Ink était comme lui. Il n'avait que Blue, Cross, et lui, et Error aussi, visiblement. Mais il avait beaucoup de travail pour protéger tous les univers. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander beaucoup plus, il lui consacrait déjà pas mal de temps.

Et sa relation avec Cross était très trop bien pour être vraie, il avait peur de le perdre, de perdre ce bonheur.

Parce qu'il avait déjà perdu une fois ce qui était si important pour lui.

Lui, qui avait perdu son univers d'origine, avait désormais le monde des Stars Sanses mais ce monde était encore jeune, faible, peu habité. Même si Core Frisk avait proposé à des monstres de s'installer dans ce monde protégé. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Pour le moment. La petite fille aux couleurs grises lui avait dit que cela allait s'arranger mais pour le moment, il était seul. Trop seul.

_"Je ne veux plus être seul"_

_"Je veux retrouver ma famille."_

_"Je veux un moyen de sauver mon frère...je veux avoir de l'espoir."_

_"Je ne veux plus...être seul, sans personne."_

Une larme dorée roula sur sa joue _. "J'ai besoin..."_

De quoi?

Il ne savait pas. Pas vraiment. C'était difficile de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, au plus profond de son cœur. C'était plus des émotions que des pensées qui le torturaient. il finit par murmurer, tordant ses doigts, regardant le ciel nocturne, traversé par des étoiles filantes. Des mots que seul le ciel perçut.

Il finit par s'endormir sous l'arbre. Plongé dans un sommeil profond. Sans rêves. Il dormait paisiblement pour la première fois puis un moment.

Une lumière sembla briller à proximité.

* * *

Et le matin arriva, illuminant le ciel de couleurs magnifiques. L'aurore chassa la nuit pour laisser place au jour. Dream émergea lentement du sommeil. Un frisson le parcourut. il avait dormi dehors? Merveilleux. Ink et Blue allaient criser (de vrais mamans poules parfois)!

Une voix retentit près de lui. Une petite voix. "Mama!"

Il grimaça. Passa un bras sur ses yeux. Le sommeil embrumait encore ses pensées.

"Mama!" répéta la voix, d'un ton plus pressant.

La voix était une voix d'enfant, de bébé même. Une voix d'un petit apprenant tout juste à babiller quelques mots. _Où était la mère de ce petit?_ songea-t-il, rabattant sa cape sur lui. il se figea soudain. Minute. Un BÉBÉ? l n'y avait AUCUN enfant si jeune dans ce monde pour le moment.

_Et que ferait-il dehors à une pareille heure? Sans sa famille? Les monstres et les humains étaient TRES protecteurs envers de si jeunes enfants._

"MAMA!"

Un sanglot.

Ses instincts de gardien le firent se relever d"un coup. Et il se retrouve face à ...

"MAMA!"

Une petite lumière dorée qui flottait dans l'air. Avec des yeux orange et des joues roses. Son âme, au cœur de la lueur, avait la forme d'une étoile blanche.

"Q..Que?

\- Mama mama mama!" Gazouilla la petite lueur, ses yeux s'illuminant de joie.

Dream tendit les mains, recueillant la petite boule de lumière. "Tu es comme..."

_Comme mon frère et moi à la naissance._

_Tu es comme moi. Comme lui._

Il remarqua la forme d'étoile de son âme, et ressentit alors une légère aura de positivité. Le souvenir de son vœu le hantât. _S'était-il créé un enfant sans s'en rendre compte?_

"Mama?"

Il ne semblait pas savoir dire autre chose. Il se frotta contre les paumes de son mère (de sa mère).

Dream eut un sourire tremblant. "Oui...Oui je suis là." murmura-t-il, ramenant l'enfant contre lui.

Il sentit sa propre âme frémir de joie.

_Il n'était plus seul._

Il regarda son fils, un sourire heureux au visage"Tu es né d'un souhait à une étoile filante."

...

Il sourit.

"NightStar"


	8. Sa petite étoile [NightStar's Story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi.
> 
> \- Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> -L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus
> 
> \- DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku/Dreamtale-Au
> 
> Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.
> 
> \- NightStar est à moi. (Pour le moment, je ne le prête pas car le perso est toujours en cours de création, je n'ai pas encore bien défini toute sa personnalité)
> 
> Genre: Fluff , Famille
> 
> Personnages: Dream et NightStar
> 
> Parings: Des sous-entendus mais rien de clair.
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note: Suite de Prière à l'étoile.

Dream se réveilla sur son lit, après plusieurs heures de sommeil. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, et il se tourna à sa gauche. Cherchant des yeux la petite lumière trouvée la veille.

_Son fils._

_Son enfant._

_Il avait toujours du mal à y croire._

«H…hey?» Sa voix trembla légèrement. Une sourde inquiétude l'envahit. Il avait ramené la petite boule de lumière, son enfant, dans la petite maison qu'il avait dans le monde des Trois Étoiles (1). Comme l'appelait Blue, sans avoir d'abord demandé l'opinion de ses deux amis.

«NightStar?» appela-t-il, ne voyant plus la couleur qui scintillait autour de la petite âme née quelques heures plus tôt. Un petit gémissement lui parvint. Il releva la couverture et vit un petit squelette, totalement semblable à lui mais en version bébé. Dream ouvrit de grands yeux «Tu as…copié mon apparence?»

_Déjà que lui avait un corps copié sur un des nombreux Swap Sans._

_Bizarre._

Il ramassa le bébé, l'enveloppant dans une couverture. Il le garda contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Un peu perdu par les événements.

_Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un autre enfant._

L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux, dont les pupilles étaient deux étoiles orangées. Il regarda son père et eut un grand sourire, gazouillant joyeusement. «Maamaaa!» babilla-t-il, agrippant les vêtements du gardiens des rêves.

Dream ne le contredit pas, le berçant doucement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne comprenait pas si je le reprenait.

Comment devait-il faire? Il ne savait pas comment élever un enfant et il n'avait rien pour s'occuper d'un petit. Et il était tout seul dans un univers qui se construisait petit à petit, avec des gens ayant perdu leur univers, certains venant de la timeline Omega. Et lui, il devait voyager pour aider les gens. Devait-il emmener son fils avec lui? Mais qui pourrait le garder autrement?

_Pouvait-il le laisser avec ses frères et son cousin?_

Cross ne pouvait pas souvent rester longtemps au même endroit lui non plus.

Il allait devoir aller dans un univers à la timeline pacifique pour récupérer des vêtements et objets nécessaires. Et peut-être demander à un de ses amis de l'héberger quelques temps.

«NightStar ~» Il eut un léger sourire. «C'est un nom qui te va. Né d'une étoile. Né d'un souhait.»

Il sentait une légère aura de positivité qui émanait de son enfant, comme la sienne mais en beaucoup plus faible.

«Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas ce nom uniquement à cause de ça.»

Il toucha du doigt le "nez" du bébé qui éclata de rire, essayant d'attraper la main de sa "mère".

«J'ai aussi pensé à quelqu'un en te donnant ce nom. Quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup…mais que j'ai perdu…» Il lutta contre la "boule" dans sa "gorge" «Mon frère. Tu porte ce nom en son honneur aussi.»

_Nightmare._

«Non Dream» S'ordonna-t-il, secouant la tête «Tu ne dois pas être aussi triste en tenant ton fils.» Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser un léger Blues l'envahir. Penser à son jumeau n'aidait pas dans une telle situation.

_Qui pourrait lui donner un coup de main? Qui?_

_Cross pourrait-il l'aider?_

_Oui bien sûr que oui._

_Et avec Nightmare qui le coursait pour se venger…n'était pas dangereux?_

_Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois._

«Reste positif Dream.» Il posa son bébé sur ses genoux. «Je ne dois pas perdre espoir, je dois aller de l'avant. Je dois croire que tout ira bien.»

Cet emprisonnement ne lui avait pas fait de bien. Il se sentait seul et émotionnellement blessé. Il détestait être seul avant mais là c'était devenu presque insupportable. Il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un.

_Ink ou Blue._

_Cross._

_Un ami._

_Cross._

_Quelqu'un qui pourrait le soutenir._

Le gazouillis du petit lui parvint et il eut un sourire fragile «Oui ma petite étoile. Nous allons te trouver des vêtements. Une couverture n'est pas l'idéal hein?» Il se leva, remplaçant la couverture par sa cape et une écharpe qui traînait sur un porte-manteau. «Allez NightStar, on va voir oncle Blue.»

_Peut-être que il pourrait trouver des habits neufs dans cet univers._

_Et des ustensiles aussi._

* * *

 

_Fin (?]_

* * *

(1) Three Stars Sanses


	9. Matin {ErrorxInk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y avait des réveils, comme ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> 1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> 2) Ink est à Comyet
> 
> 3) Error est à loveforpiggies
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Ink et Error
> 
> Paring: Errorink
> 
> Rating: Pas pour les s'enfants XD

Le jour ne se levait jamais sur Outertale. Les monstres se débrouillaient de leur mieux pour vivre sans la lumière et la chaleur d'une étoile mère, bien trop loin de la leur. La lueur de celles, bien plus lointaines, était plus un spectacle qu'une source de luminosité.

Ils avaient leurs technologies et leur magie pour s'éclairer, se chauffer ou faire pousser de la nourriture. Leur abri et leur façon de vivre ainsi, sur cette petite "planète" naine. Dont l'atmosphère était magique.

_Pouvait-on donc parler de matin?_

_Pas vraiment._

_Même avec un système d'horaire._

Dans l'hôtel MTT de la ville principale, dans une des deux chambres "nuptiales", un couple se réveillait…ou cela avait l'air d'un couple vu l'endroit où ils étaient et le fait qu'ils étaient dans le même lit.

_C'est probablement ce qu'avait pensé la personne la leurs ayant donné._

Un monstre émergea des draps, le regard encore embué et grimaça. Son bassin lui faisait étrangement mal. Ses poignets aussi. Il se sentait nauséeux et étourdis. Il était épuisé et engourdis. Comme s'il n'avait presque pas dormit. Et ses pensées était dans une sorte de brouillard.

_Qu'avait-il fait pour se sentir tellement à plat et courbaturé?_

_Si fatigué?_

Il retomba sur le matelas, dans une position plus confortable. Sa mémoire se mit à travailler, cherchant des réponses à cette situation. _Que s'était-il passé?_ Sa mémoire était encore floue. Il passa sa main sur son crâne, tâchant de se rappeler les événements de la veille.

_\- Il était dans Outertale, apparemment, vu la baie vitrée ouvrant sur un ciel magnifique et étoilé._

_\- Il était dans une grande chambre…Dans un hôtel donc._

_\- Il avait encore la mémoire trouble concernant ce qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt._

_\- Il avait mal partout. Surtout aux poignets et au bassin._

Il ouvrit les yeux, soudain inquiet, des supposions peu plaisantes envahissant son esprit. Et il voulut sortit de sous la (si chaude et douce) couverture (même s'il n'en avait pas envie), pour vérifier quelque chose. Il se sentait étrange. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger plus que deux bras l'enveloppèrent, le pressant contre un corps semblable au sien.

"Bien dormit Inky?" ronronna une voix tout près de son cou. Une voix qui n'avait rien de naturelle, comme "glitchée", et qui était légèrement moqueuse "ton dos ne te fait pas trop mal ~?"

Une sensation de terreur lui glaça le ventre, alors que les images lui revenaient, petit à petit. Des images brûlantes, passionnée. Mélange de chaleur, de douleur et d'un plaisir foudroyant. Une nuit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais oublier.

"E…Error." Sa voix manquait d'assurance pour la première fois. Il voulut se dégager mais l'étreinte autour de lui ne se desserra pas. "Lâches-moi!" Il détesta que sa voix tremble légèrement. "Tout de suite!

\- Hehe…Tu veux partir si vite chéri? Après la nuit torride que nous avons passé ensemble?"

Les mots l'atteignirent d'un coup. Il ne se souvenait **pas** être venu dans cette chambre. Il ne se souvenait **pas** d'avoir suivi Error dans un tel endroit…il n'aurait pas suivit le destructeur de toute façon. Et certainement pas dans une chambre!

Et soudain les souvenirs lui revinrent.

D'un coup.

* * *

_Ink rouvrit les yeux, grimaçant. Que s'était-il passé? Il avait été assommé. Par derrière. il se souvenait d'avoir poursuivit Error à travers un univers et…le destructeur avait soudain disparu._

_Pendant de longues minutes…aucune traces de lui. Et soudain un coup derrière son crâne. Et ça avait été le noir total._

_Que faisait-il ici? Il lutta quelque instants mais_ _s'aperçut que ses poignets étaient liés, attachés au montant du lit. Il lutta quelques instants mais rien d'y fit, les cordes étaient trop serrées. Il pouvait à peine remuer. Il se tortilla jusqu'à ce que son dos trouve une position confortable._

_Il regarda autour de lui. il était dans une chambre, dans un grand lit deux personnes. Une baie vitrée montrant un ciel étoilé lui prouvait dans quel univers il était._

_Outertale._

_Il cligna des yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire à sa situation "Que…_

_\- Réveillé?"_

_Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers la droite "Error!" Il lança un regard noir au concerné qui lui répondit pas un rictus moqueur. La colère le submergea "qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Détache moi tout de suite!"_

_Le destructeur ricana "ho non Inky, j'ai gagné la bataille. J'ai donc tous les droits!_

_\- Tu m'as frappé par derrière!" Siffla le gardien avec colère, les joues colorées et le regard furibond. "Une bataille? Tu m'a fuis puis assommé par surprise! Une vraie tactique de lâche!_

_\- Une victoire est une victoire ~_

_\- Tu…_

_\- J'ai bien le droit à une récompense non?" Error tendit la main, caressant la joue de son prisonnier "Et je sais exactement comment me récompenser d'avoir remporté ce combat et te consoler agréablement d'avoir perdu"_

_Ink n'aimait pas son regard affamé._

_Il n'aimait pas l'éclat dans ses pupilles._

_Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, détestant vraiment être impuissant "Restes loin de moi._

_\- Tss tss Inky tu n'es pas en position de dire non." Il se pencha sur lui "J'ai décidé de t'épargner et de te faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau et…de très agréable." Il lui lécha le cou, ses multiples langues créant beaucoup de sensations._

_Des picotements étranges le parcoururent, une sensation de plaisir "Qu…" Son visage se colora "Qu'est-ce…que tu fais? Ha…" Les langues continuaient leur exploration. "Stop!_

_\- Détend toi Inky, tu vas apprécier, je t'assure._

_\- N…Non. Arrêtes."_

_Ses pupilles s'élargirent quand les mains du destructeur ouvrirent sa veste, dévoilant son corps. "Laisses moi te regarder ~"_

_Détournant la tête, Ink refusa de croiser son regard, honteux. Il entendit un froissement. Il se déshabilles aussi? La compréhension de ce qui pourrait vite se passer le terrifia._

_"Tu vas trop loin! STOP" Finit-pas par s'écrier, tentant de bouger les jambes pour le chasser._

_Error gloussa "Aww…Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. N'ai pas peur. Ce serait gâcher ce moment que de te voir souffrir." Il lui caressa la joue, posant son front contre le sien "Ce serait bien plus plaisant pour nous deux non?"_

_Son visage se colora encore plus "N'y compte pas!" siffla-t-il, mal à l'aise devant cette proximité. "Tu…humpf"_

_Un baiser lui coupa la parole. Il se détacha du destructeur, détournant la tête, le visage coloré comme jamais._

_Le rire d'Error résonna à ses oreilles._

_Il allait le tuer!_

* * *

Les souvenirs lui revinrent comme une gifle "Nuit torride? Tu m'as enlevé, ligoté et forcé! Que tu ais été gentil.."Il mima des parenthèses de ses doigts "…ne change rien"

Error ricana "Forcé? Je t'ai détaché très vite quand tu t'es mis à gémir mon prénom, comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde pour toi, et à te tordre sous moi!" Son sourire devint carnassier. "Très très vite ~

-…

\- Qui aurait cru que tu serais un si adorable puceau?

\- Je n'étais pas…

\- Oui bien sûr." Error lui tapota le front d'un doigt "Inky, ça se voyait."

Son visage le brûla. "Je te déteste." Il foudroya son "amant" des yeux "Et si tu oses me dire que je ne disais pas ça hier soir, je te cogne!" prévint-il d'un ton sifflant, la colère brillant dans ses pupilles devenues rouges?

Le destructeur sourit et lui relâcha un bras "Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir, tu criais autre chose…comme mon nom ou pour m'en demander plus ~" ronronna le maître de l'anti-void à son oreille.

La gifle claqua contre sa joue.

"Ça en valait la peine ~" gloussa Error, posant un regard amusé sur son amant. "Pour quelqu'un qui me déteste…tu ne m'a même pas retiré beaucoup de pv. Je sais que je n'en ai qu'un, mais ton coup ne m'en a même pas retiré 0.5.

\- Je m'en voudrais de salir la chambre avec ta poussière. Ceux qui font le ménage mérite mieux!" Il voulut profiter de son bras livre pour invoquer son pinceau et se dégager.

_Mais n'en eut pas le temps._

Error plissa les yeux "Vraiment?" Avant même que le créateur n'ait pu s'écarter, le destructeur le plaqua sur le ventre. "Amusons nous un peu alors?"

Ink lutta "Ca suffit, je te pr _…HAAAA_." Son visage prit encore plus de couleurs alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de pousser un cri de plaisir. "Arrêtes!

\- Hum, la zone que j'ai mordu est devenue trèès sensible dis-moi.

\- Tu…TU M'AS MORDU!?

\- Oui. Je veux que tu sois à moi, juste à moi." Son ton s'était assombrit, devenant terriblement possessif "Et c'est le meilleur moyen.

\- Bonne chance pour faire d'une personne sans âme ton âme-soeur Error." railla Ink, tâchant de contrôler le torrent d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui. Ses potions marchaient un peu trop bien. "Laisses-moi maintenant.

\- Je t'ai assez…malmené cette nuit. Tu ne va plus pouvoir marcher si on remets ça ~"

Ink repoussa Error, se dégageant. "Tu es un sale pervers." gronda-t-il, se demandant quelle punition serait la meilleure pour ce sans-gêne qui se croyait tout permis avec lui.

Un rire lui parvint. L'autre monstre s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de la situation. Il sortit du lit et posa un pied par terre…

…s'écroulant lourdement au sol, la douleur dans son bassin lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Error, assit dans le lit, haussa un sourcil "Ha tu ne peux DÉJÀ plus marcher. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. 5 fois c'était visiblement un peu trop pour ta première nuit." Il sortit de la couche, ramassant tranquillement ses vêtements. "Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer vite ~"

Ink se releva, le regard noir et se rhabilla. "Tu le regretteras. Attends un peu...

\- Si tu étais réellement furieux, tu serais bien plus vindicatif. Admet que tu as adoré Inky.

\- Tsss."

Le destructeur s'approcha, attrapant l'écharpe dans une main "Hey ~ Un petit baiser avant de se séparer?" Cela ressemblait plus à une exigence qu'à une demande de la part de ce sans gêne.

Ink grogna, forcé de se plier à cet au revoir, mais se jurant que l'autre ne le dominerait plus jamais après ça…

_….Ou sinon…_


	10. Baiser [ErrorxInk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et d'autres matins bien plus tendres...  
> ...comme celui-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale et ne sont pas à moi
> 
> 1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> 2) Ink est à Comyet
> 
> 3) Error est à loveforpiggies
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Ink et Error
> 
> Paring: Errorink
> 
> Rating: T

Sur un "îlot" de la doodle sphère, Ink rouvrit les yeux, engourdit. Tout son corps était lourd. Il avait du mal à bouger ou à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était encore si fatigué, si épuisé. La nuit avait été agitée, passionnée, brûlante.

_Et franchement épuisante._

_Même si chaque parcelle de son esprit était consumée de bien-être et de satisfaction._

Il se demanda...si chaque matin serait comme ça. Ressentir cette délicieuse fatigue, mêlée d'un bien-être qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti. Il soupira et se blottit contre son amant, son visage enfouit dans le cou du squelette sombre. Il n'avait qu'une envie: dormir. Fermer les yeux et replonger dans le sommeil, paisiblement.

"Hum." gémit-il, le nez dans le cou de son amant. Il voulait se reposer, encore épuisé par leurs ébats de la nuit.

Un gloussement lui parvint "Réveillé Inky?" Une caresse dans son dos le fit soupirer de bien être. "Tu es un vrai chat le matin tu sais?" Il s'arqua légèrement, et se serait probablement mit à ronronner s'il en avait été un.

Un rire retentit. "Minou, minou ~" Les doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son crâne.

"Hum" grogna-t-il, sans relever la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Peu importait les bêtises de son partenaire. "Arrêtes tes bêtises Error!"

Un nouveau gloussement résonna à ses oreilles "Tu n'as pas peur de ce que je pourrais **te** faire?" Un souffle brûlant contre son front "Ou de ce que je pourrais faire ici? Avec toutes ces..anomalies à portée de main?"

Il rouvrit un œil "Tu ne le feras pas." répliqua-t-il d'un ton sûr. "Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que tu ne toucheras à rien ici.

\- Haha." fit Error, amusé. "Tu es bien sûr de toi."

Ink roula des yeux. Quand un doigt frotta une zone dans son cou, il s'arqua de plaisir, incapable de retenir un gémissement. Ses joues se colorant face aux émotions qui le parcouraient.

 _Fichu point sensible_.

Le destructeur ricana "Pas faux, si je dois la laisser tranquille pour pouvoir te faire **tout** ce que je veux, autant de fois que je veux. …Ce n'est qu'un petit prix à payer.

\- Exactement. Et parce que tu le regretteras si tu fais quoique ce soit." grogna-t-il, tâchant d'être menançant.

_Il serait bon pour faire ceinture._

_Pour un bon moment._

_Voir pour toujours._

Error passa son bras libre sous sa propre nuque "Héhéhé. Essaie de ne pas avoir l'air si câlin quand tu dis ça." Il gloussa "Tu te blottis contre moi comme un chat affectueux!"

Ink releva la tête. "Tu t'es introduis ici comme un fourbe tu sais?

\- En te sautant dessus au moment où tu ouvrais le portail pour venir ici." Il regarda toutes les portes des univers autour de lui. L'îlot où ils étaient était couvert de coussins et de couvertures, sans doute l'endroit où le gardien faisait la sieste. "Tu as de la chance que c'était **toi** qui m'intéressais."

_A peine arrivé, à peine cloué au sol, sur cet îlot flottant._

_Revendiqué de la plus passionnée des façons._

L'artiste fronça les sourcils "Tu sais qu'il y a des façons plus romantiques de faire?

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre." Il laissa ses nombreuses langues passer sur le cou, savourant le gémissement du gardien. _Ça avait ses avantages de connaître son corps par cœur._

Celui-ci ne se débattit pas. "J'appréciais plus de romantisme la prochaine fois." marmonna-t-il. "Il n'y a pas que **"ça"** quand même.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à offrir des fleurs. Ou des chocolats." répliqua Error, roulant des yeux. "Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. Tu n'en auras pas." il eut un sourire filou "à moins d'avoir quelque chose à me donner en échange ~"

Ink imagina la scène et pouffa dans le cou de son amant. "Non je ne te vois pas faire ça." La simple idée était absurde. Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire quand il visualisait la scène dans son esprit.

Error tira son partenaire sur lui, lui caressant le crâne. "Tu es bien tendre ce matin." Un sourire "Tu veux quelque chose peut-être?

\- Hum…" Le gardien le regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sa main caressant sur sa joue. "J'ai bien une petite idée? Pas toi?"

Se redressant en position assise, le destructeur embrassa amoureusement son amant, qui se colla à lui, ses bras entourant son cou.

_Tu es à moi, et juste à moi Inky._

Il se détacha de l'artiste qui haleta, encore peu habitué aux baisers passionnés et brûlants d'Error. Celui-ci posa son front contre celui de son amant. "Tout à moi." ronronna-t-il, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. "Rien qu'à moi."

Il sourit quand Ink se protesta pas, posant sa tête contre son épaule, se contentant de dire "J'aimerais un peu plus de ça tu sais.

\- Plus de baisers? Petit coquin."

Mais il s'empressa de satisfaire son vœu, le renversant sur leur petit nid de coussins.


	11. Fluffy [NightStar's Story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NightStar commençait à parler, babillant joyeusement des mots.  
> Cross tenta de le faire dire son nom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox
> 
> -L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus
> 
> \- DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku/Dreamtale-Au
> 
> \- Cross est à Jakei.
> 
> Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.
> 
> \- NightStar est à moi. (Pour le moment, je ne le prête pas car le perso est toujours en cours de création, je n'ai pas encore bien défini toute sa personnalité)
> 
> Genre: Fluff , Famille
> 
> Personnages: Dream, Cross et NightStar
> 
> Paring:CrossxDream
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note: Même Univers que "Prière à l'étoile" et "Sa petite étoile"
> 
> Note 2: Les écrits avec NightStar ne suivent pas d'ordres précis. Les deux précédemment cités sont les premiers, évidement. Mais après il n'y a plus d'ordre de lecture. Je peux écrire un OS où il a 5 ans et après un autre où il est un bébé.

NightStar ouvrit de grand yeux, sagement assit sur les genoux de Dream, regardant le squelette en noir et blanc. Curieux et souriant il tendit les mains «Ha! Ha!» Fasciné par cet arrivant qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui semblait gentil.

_Et qui ressemblait à Lucid._

_En moins coloré._

«Alors le petit NightStar commence à parler?» questionna Cross, souriant devant le bout de chou qui gazouillait dans les bras de son père. Il était vraiment mignon. Et ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Comme tous les enfants de Dream d'ailleurs.

_Sauf que celui-là..._

_...il l'avait fait tout seul._

Le gardien des rêves sourit. «Oui. Il m'appelle mama. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.» Une légère frustration se lisait dans ses yeux. Il avait les joues colorées en dorées. «Je n'ai pas l'air d'une fille hein?» demanda-t-il, quelque peu gêné par sa question.

_Pourquoi tous ses enfants le voyaient-ils comme leur mère?_

_Même si celui-ci était le seul à l'appeler "mama"._

Cross éclata de rire «Tu dois avoir un instinct maternel élevé alors!» Il sourit devant le regard noir que lui envoya le jeune parent. «Je plaisante. Ne me foudroie pas du regard.»

_En même temps, Dream était tellement doux et gentil.._

_...tellement attentif à autrui et attentionné..._

NightStar mordillait un biscuit dont il venait de s'emparer dans l'assiette sur la petite table. Ses yeux en forme d'étoile ne quittait pas le visiteur des yeux. _Qui était-il?_ Il restait méfiant. Il se demandait pourquoi cette personne était là. Et pourquoi sa _mama_ souriait avec tellement de joie.

Il le regarda encore et remarqua quelque chose Lâchant son biscuit, il fixa ce qui le fascinait.

Dream berça son fils dans ses bras «Petite étoile? C'est Cross!»

_Il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour lui faire dire "papa"._

_Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir dire ce mot._

_Ils allaient attendre quelques temps pour le laisser se familiariser avec le combattant._

Celui-ci haussa un ''sourcil'', reposant sa tasse de thé vide, amusé par le surnom utilisé «Petite étoile? Pourquoi pas Nighty?

\- C'était déjà un diminutif pour mon frère.» répondit le jeune parent, rougissant.

_Et ça lui faisait encore bizarre de l'utiliser pour son enfant._

_Il le ferait peut-être un jour cependant._

Cross s'abaissa pour se mettre à la hauteur du fils de Dream «Salut toi» Il lui toucha la joue d'un doigt. Son sourire était doux et engageant. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à ce nouveau venu dans la famille.

_Il voulait au contraire se faire aimer._

L'enfant cacha son visage dans les vêtements de sa ''mama''. Il eut un sourire timide cependant, faisant un petit geste de la main.

Le voyageur entre multivers sourit et dit, doucement «Je m'appelle Cross. _Cross._ Essaie de le dire.

\- ….» Le bébé cligna des yeux. Mais ne dit rien.

Dream lança un regard désolé à son amant, caressant le crâne de son bébé «Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il est encore jeune.

\- Il a dit combien de mots pour le moment?

\- Environ une quinzaine. Il a dit des mots en rapport avec le ciel et la nature, et puis 'mama' et les noms de ses frères.» Il sourit doucement et tendrement «Son second mot était '' _étoile_ '' d'ailleurs. Il est très curieux par moment.»

L'enfant cessa de se cacher et regarda le nouveau venu. Il lui sourit à nouveau, tendant timidement la main vers lui. Le concerné lui prit la main dans la sienne, et décida d'essayer à nouveau.

« _ **Cross**_.» Dit-il en se pointant du doigt. Il pointa le petit et fit, lentement et d'une voix claire afin d'être bien comprit «NightStar.» puis se montra du doigt «Cross.»

L'enfant le fixa de ses yeux clairs.. Penchant juste la tête de côté, perplexe. Mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Impossible de dire s'il comprenait ou pas, ou encore s'il n'avait juste pas envie de parler.

Le combattant se frotta le crâne, à la fois amusé, gêné et déçu «Ha. Il ne veut visiblement pas. Je dois l'intimider un peu.

\- Il est toujours timide avec les nouveaux venus. Ne prend pas ça pour toi.

\- J'aurais du venir plus tôt. Il serait plus à l'aise avec moi. C'est ma faute.

\- Il n'est "né" que depuis trois mois Cross. Et tu étais occupé. Nightmare te poursuit autant qu'il me poursuit. Lucid, Faith et Whipple ont eu du mal à comprendre eux aussi mais ils sont tes fils eux.

\- Et Moonlight t'appelle Dream aussi.

\- Voilà.

\- Sauf que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'il t'appelle comme ça.

\- Je suis son oncle Cross, pas...

\- ….ssss.»

 _Était-ce le petit qui venait de siffler?_ Les deux adultes le regardèrent. Ravi de l'attention sur lui, l'enfant claqua des mains, souriant. «ou» chantonna-t-il. «ou!

\- Ha?

\- Toudoux!» chantonna le petit, l'air fier de lui et véritablement ravi de la situation en pointant le combattant du doigt.

Cross cligna des yeux, surprit «C'est moi qu'il appelle comme ça?

\- Toudoux!» glapit le bébé et attrapant la manche duveteuse de Cross. Il voulait visiblement être prit dans les bras.

Celui-ci soupira, et le souleva, le calant contre lui «C'est mon habit qui l'amuse?

\- Il aime ce genre de vêtements. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il aime les nuages. Et la douceur.»

L'enfant chantonna, joyeusement «Toudoouuxx

\- Je vais lui offrir des vêtements comme ça alors.» proposa Cross, alors que le bébé gazouillait de joie en frottant sa tête dans la "fourrure" de sa capuche.

* * *

**Fin (?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Si j'écrivais en anglais, NightStar aurait dit "Fluffy". Mais comme j'écris en français, j'ai du trouver quelque chose qui s'en approchait et qui pourrait être dit facilement par un bébé. Toudoux m'a paru être un choix logique.
> 
> Note 2: Oui Moonlight (Un enfant du couple Nightmare x Cross) est mentionné. En fait j'ai voulu être neutre concernant les couples donc j'ai trouvé une solution pour que les enfants existent "tous".
> 
> Quand Cross travaillait toujours sous les ordres de Nightmare, ils ont créé "accidentellement" Moonlight et Incubux.
> 
> Nightmare les a utilisé comme matériaux de chantage pour faire obéir Cross.
> 
> Un jour celui-ci en a eu marre et a tenté de fuir avec les enfants, mais son ex-patron a réussi à garder Incubux. Depuis Cross se cache dans l'univers des Stars Sanses et il tente de trouver un moyen pour récupérer Incubux.


	12. Le Gardien des Ruines [Asriels lives AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si Asriel vivait et que Toriel mourrait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale appartient à Toby Fox
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Asriel. Une humaine (possiblement Frisk)
> 
> Paring(s): Aucun
> 
> Rating: Un peu de brutalité.
> 
> Note: Cet os est peut-être un peu étrange mais j'ai eu cette idée, comme ça.

Asriel bougea légèrement les oreilles en entendant des sons habituels dans les ruines. Rien. Rien du tout. Comme d'habitude.

_Mais combien de temps encore avant la chute du prochain humain?_

_Un nouvel humain qui se trouverait à la merci des monstres galvanisés par son père._

Serait-ce encore un enfant? Plus jeune que Chara quand il était tombé?

Il serra le poing. "Pourquoi toujours des enfants?"

 _Parce que les adultes ne sont pas assez idiots pour escalader le mont._ Souffla une petite voix - _trop semblable à celle de Chara_ \- dans sa tête.

Lui-même ne grandissait que trop lentement.

Il aurait du avoir presque 40 ans et être un adulte physiquement. Et il restait mentalement un enfant également, sa magie ne lui permettait pas de déséquilibre entre son physique et son mental.

Mais depuis la mort de sa mère - _tuée par des humains_ \- et sa propre fuite loin du palais, loin de son père...Il avait eu une sorte de ralentissement. Et avec un seul parent, qui était désormais loin de lui, qu'il avait rejeté mentalement...il ne grandissait presque plus. il n'avait prit que quelques centimètre (à peine deux ans) depuis la mort de Chara. Il avait l'air d'en avoir 13.

_Sa mère avait prit l'âme de son ami._

_Avait-elle comprit?_ Il espérait que non. De tout son cœur. _Qu'elle n'ait pas su la vérité. Leur plan. La vérité derrière la mort de cet humain qu'elle aimait tant_.

Et elle avait passé la barrière...et n'était jamais revenu, s'écroulant à quelques pas de la frontière magique, abattue par des humains. Ceux-ci étaient venus récupéré le corps sans vie de Chara. Asriel, dissimulé derrière un rocher avait assisté à la scène, impuissant. Il avait pleuré, prostré près de la barrière. Avant de dire à son père ce qui s'était passé, cachant la vérité derrière la mort de son frère.

_Mais il n'en savait pas plus..._

_Entre le moment où sa mère avait absorbé l'âme de Chara et celui où elle était morte..._

_Que s'était-il passé?_

Asriel y avait souvent pensé, une fois la colère (envers les humains, envers Chara pour son plan STUPIDE) retombée, une fois la douleur de la perte apaisée.

_Ces humains qui lui avait prit sa mère..._

_Avaient-ils prit peur en voyant un enfant humain sans vie dans les bras d'un grand monstre_?

C'était probable. Chara lui avait parfois dit qu'un humain effrayé était bien plus dangereux...car la peur, comme la colère, empêchait de raisonner correctement. Si ils avaient pris peur, s'ils avaient attaqué sous le coup d'une impulsion, de la colère...En croyant que sa mère avait tué un enfant...

_Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas pardonner._

_Ou du moins, pas totalement._

_Ce serait trop dur._

Mais il tâchait de comprendre. Après tout si les humains avaient pensé que sa mère avait tué Chara...se présenter à eux avec le cadavre d'un des leurs n'avait probablement pas été une bonne idée. C'était évident. Surtout en pleine nuit...surtout avec les légendes entourant la montagne. Evidemment, les humains avaient eu peur, avaient été en colère, avaient mal réagis...surtout que Chara avait "disparu" depuis un moment de son village natale.

_Et Asriel tremblait quand il songeait que ça aurait PU lui arriver._

_Comme sa mère il n'aurait pas combattu. Il le savait au fond de lui. Il aurait comprit la colère et la peur des humains et se serait enfuit..._

_Peut-être serait-il mort..._

Durant toutes ces années, il avait espéré que son père s'apaise, comme lui.

Il avait espéré que la haine disparaisse. Comme la sienne. Lui avait finit par comprendre, même si le pardon n'était toujours pas totalement présent, même s'il répugnait à admettre que Chara avait sa part de responsabilité, qu'il AVAIT lui-même la sienne.

Après tout comment les hommes et les femmes de ce village auraient-il pu comprendre que sa mère était pacifique? Ils avaient eu peur et tout avait conduit à un terrible et fatal malentendu.

Asriel avait espéré -si fort- que la colère de son père s'apaise avec le temps.

_Mais c'était illusoire._

Mais quand un jeune humain était tombé dans l'underground et que le roi l'avait tué, Asriel avait perdu foi. Quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Sa confiance en son père, sa foi envers le roi de l'underground. Comment pouvoir comprendre ça? Cet enfant n'y était pour rien dans le drame qu'ils avaient vécu. Il n'était probablement même pas au courant...de ce "monstre" qui avait surgit au village.

_Ce meurtre l'avait choqué._

_Cet humain n'avait RIEN fait._

_Il était innocent._

_Tout ça pour une âme?_

Son père s'était défendu. Il avait déclaré la guerre aux humains qui lui avaient pris sa femme. Il allait rassembler 7 âmes et...il allait entrer en guerre contre l"humanité.

Asriel avait été choqué...mais plus que tout il avait été déçu. Une déception amère, qui avait glacé son âme. Le souvenir de la discussion était encore frais dans sa mémoire, comme si elle avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant au lieu de plusieurs années.

* * *

_"Tu vas exterminer toute l"humanité, hommes, femmes et enfants? Es-tu devenu fou?_

_\- Ils ont tué ta mère._

_\- C'était un malentendu, c'est évident qu'ils ont cru que maman avait tué Chara. Ils ont eu peur. Ils étaient en colère. Ils ne savaient pas._

_\- Ils doivent payer._

_\- Tu vas anéantir l'humanité pour une faute de quelques-uns? Des gens qui ne savent même plus que nous existons pour certains?_

_\- Asriel, ils nous ont enfermé..._

_\- C'ÉTAIT IL Y A DES SIÈCLES. CEUX QUI ONT FAIT CA SONT MORTS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS."_

* * *

Ce soit-là, ravagé par la déception et la colère, il avait rassemblé ses affaires les plus précieuses et était partit du palais, venant se réfugier dans les ruines, fermant l'immense porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait laissé aucune traces. Personne ne savait où il était, excepté les monstres des lieux qui respectèrent sa décisions en mentant.

_Non le prince n'était pas dans les ruines._

Asriel restait méfiant. Il ne s'approchait pas de la porte, même quand il entendait des "toc toc". Après tout...qui lui disait que ça n'était pas dangereux?

_Et il remarqua qu'il ne grandissait plus._

_Ou si peu._

Deux ans seulement depuis la disparition de la moitié de sa famille et de son rejet de son père. Sans la magie de ses parents, seul un lien d'âme avec son âme-soeur pourrait forcer son âme et sa magie à le faire grandir à nouveau.

_Et ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver._

_Les monstres comme lui...il n'y en avait presque plus._

Et de son "âge"? Plus aucun pour le moment.

Quand aux autres monstres, il ne sortait presque plus des ruines...juste pour acheter des choses afin de se préparer des petits plats.

Il avait tenté d'empêcher 5 autres humains de partir mais aucun ne l'avait cru, aucun n'avait accepté de le croire...et ils étaient tous morts.

_Tous._

_Combien de temps avant le prochain?_

* * *

Et ce matin-là, les froggits lui transmirent un message: une jeune humaine était tombée dans les ruines..

...et semblait blessée.


End file.
